redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Faction: Origins
Red Faction: Origins is a 2011 feature-length science fiction television movie pilot produced by Universal Cable Productions and UFO films. It details the events between Red Faction: Guerilla and Red Faction: Armageddon. The movie focuses on protagonist Jake Mason, the last surviving son of Alec Mason and Samanya, who has sworn to find his kidnapped sister Lyra. In the process, he finds a new powerful enemy on Mars with the goal to obliterate the Red Faction. Additionally, he finds out that his own sister is one of them. He'll have to defend the planet and reunite a family torn apart. The film was released on June 4th, 2011 to coincide with the June 7th release of the fourth game in the series, Red Faction: Armageddon. Background As detailed in Red Faction: Guerrilla, colonists fell under control of greedy corporate interests, represented by Earth Defense Force (EDF). The Red Faction resistance group, led by Alec Mason, overthrew EDF with the help of the marauders, a militant outcast group. The Martian colonies gained freedom and divided the inhabitant areas between themselves and the Marauders, which disputed territory in between. Alec married ex-Marauder teammate Samanya, who was labeled a traitor for marrying outside of her tribe. Fifteen years after the revolution, Samanya was murdered by a group of soldiers in white fatigues before her daughter, Lyra Mason, was kidnapped and her son, Jake Mason, managed to escape. The Marauders were blamed for the attack, escalating tension between them and the colonists. Plot The film begins 25 years after the Second Martian Revolution. Alec (Robert Patrick) has become a sullen, retiring man burdened over losing his wife and daughter, while Jake is now a lieutenant in the Colonists. Jake is informed that the remains of the EDF Dreadnaught Hydra—destroyed in orbit by Alec at the end of the revolution—is falling to Mars and must be searched for valuable technology. When searching the Hydra, with the help of Tess, an Earth technology expert, he discovers a group of Marauders dressed similar to the ones he remembers kidnapping Lyra, carrying away a device from the ship. Jake attacks one to discover it is a soldier who he believes to be Lyra. Jake returns and insists to Alec and others that his sister is alive, but nobody believes him. Jake decides to desert to Marauder territory to find her, and is accompanied by Tess, who wants to recover more technology. Jake ditches Tess and is discovered by Marauders that night, whom he manages to befriend reluctantly. The three make their way to Asimov Sector to find the White Faction, where Tess finds them and is angered for being left behind. Tess helps steal tracking codes to find the White Faction soldiers through a device after they could not afford to buy them from the dealer. Tess also discovers the soldiers took a “Firework” from the crashed Hydra, which is part of a nuclear reactor. Back in Eos, Alec discovers Jake is missing and so he contacts Matriarch Omaya, leader of the Marauders, to grant him mercy for trespassing into their land. Jake and Tess find the White Faction soldiers hiding in a ship near the Terraformers, which create a habitable atmosphere but also disrupt radar hiding the White Faction ship. Jake finds Lyra who recognizes Jake but believes him to be dead, so she captures him and Tess. A White Faction leader, Stroller, tricked her into believing her family was dead and he saved her, which she still believes even after finding Jake. Leonid and his companion, Jake’s Marauder friends, and Tess escape and return back to Eos. Jake warns the Colonists that the White Faction took the Firework to attack Eos under the guise of Marauders, starting a war between the two. The Colonists don’t believe Jake and arrests him for treason and desertion. Another White Faction dreadnought, hidden under the ship Jake infiltrated, fires on Eos and prompts the Colonists to mobilize an attack on the Marauders. Alec and Jake fight over the existence of Lyra in prison and are freed by Leonid and his companion. The group re-enter the dreadnought and fight their way to Lyra. Stroller believes Lyra discovered the truth and is helping her brother, which causes him to attack her. Jake and Lyra team up to kill Stroller and return to the transport with Alec to destroy the dreadnought with missiles. Alec and Lyra meet once again for the first time since she was kidnapped. The missile launcher is destroyed so Jake plans to crash the ship into the dreadnought before Alec takes the duty upon himself. He says goodbye over radio to his children and sacrifices himself to save Eos from the dreadnought. Back in Eos, Jake is commended for his actions and Alec is remembered as a hero of the Colonists. Omaya, prompted by Leonid, revealed to be her son, agrees to form a new faction on Mars that has both Marauders and Colonists working together, which is agreed upon. Jake begins a new team named Red Faction (Hence the title; Origins) with Tess and leads Lyra back home for the first time in years. Cast *Brian J. Smith as Red Faction Lieutenant Jake Mason *Danielle Nicolet as Tess De La Vega - Jake's Earth-born sidekick *Kate Vernon as Matriarch Omaya - the Marauder leader *Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Mason - Jake's kidnapped sister *Devon Graye as Leonid "Leo" - a wandering Marauder & Omaya's son *Gordon Kennedy as Corvallis - Leo's uncle *Gareth David-Lloyd as White Faction Commander Adam Hale - Lyra's love interest *Tamer Hassan as Stroller - the White Faction leader *Ariyon Bakare as Red Faction Major Ben Sharpe - Jake's loyal friend *Peter Bankolé as Ezra - a Red Faction soldier *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Grogan - black market dealer at Asimov *Robert Patrick as Alec Mason - Jake's father, hero of the Second Martian Revolution *Sarah Brown as Samanya "Sam" Mason - Jake's dead mother *Samuel Davies as Young Jake Mason *Isabella Blake-Thomas as Young Lyra Mason *Mitchell Mullen as Speaker Ludlum – the Red Faction leader *Harry Anichkin as the Asimov Bartender *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Vayla – a scavenger at Asimov *V.J. Kewl as Red Faction Tech *Vlado Mihailov as Red Faction Pilot *Atanas Srebrev as Miner *Todor Lazarov as Ajax *Hristo Mitzkov as Gunner Production The film was announced by SyFy on April 16, 2010, as a two-hour pilot movie. Thus if the movie is well-received, it would be developed as a television series. Volition confirmed the title of the film and it's June 2011 release date on July 19, 2010. Trivia *Red Faction soldiers seem to be using rail drivers as assault rifles. But the weapons bear a massive resemblance to the Plasma Cannon in Red Faction: Armageddon. *As of February 2012, it is still under consideration from SyFy for a series pickup. *It has received mixed reviews from the gaming community and possibly negative reviews from movie critics. Category:Red Faction series Category:Movies